gamesworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
The Witch-king of Angmar
The Witch-king is the leader of the Ringwraiths. Like the others, he is cloaked and armoured, and has no physical body but only a shadow-like existence held together by the force of his will. At the Battle of Pelennor Fields, the Witch-king assaulted the forces of Gondor atop a hideous, armoured Fell Beast. Wargear The Witch-king carries a wicked sword (hand weapon). At an additional points cost he can have the following: Dark Steed (Horse)...10pts *Fell Beast...50pts Flail (two-handed weapon)...5pts *Morgul Blade...10pts Special Rules Might/Will/Fate The Witch-king derives his power directly from Sauron and the closer he is to his master, the more powerful he will be. At his weakest, the Witch-king starts the game with no Might, no Fate and 10 points of Will. When buying the Witch-king for your force, decide how many extra points of Might/Will/Fate to give him, up to the maximum shown on the profile. Each extra point of Might/Will/Fate costs an extra 5 points. The Will of Evil The Witch-king relies on will far more than other Heroes. It is only by will that he maintains corporeal form. The further he is from Sauron, the weaker the bond between them and the lower his Will value. During the game the Witch-king must give up 1 point of will at the end of every fight phase it has been in a fight. Note that if the Witch-king is touching an enemy model he must fight-as all models must-he cannot choose not to fight! If any Hero puts on the Ring then they become part of the twilight world of the Ringwraiths. He is both visible and vulnerable to them! A hero wearing the Ring is not invisible to the Witch-king as they are to other models. The Witch-king does not have to give up Will if he is fighting a model wearing the Ring-not even if other enemies are included as part of a multiple combat. Once the Witch-king suffers 1 Wound or has 0 Will remaining, he is banished. The Witch-king cannot be destroyed completely-his spirit slowly regenerates-but as this takes several days he is removed as a casualty. The Witch-king can also employ his Will to use magical powers and to resist the effect of magic just like other Heroes. Terror The Witch-king is a terrifying supernatural creature. He evokes Terror in his enemies. Harbringer of Evil The malign presence of the Witch-king is so overwhelmingly evil that all Good models within 12"/28cm of the Witch-king suffer a -1 penalty to their courage (note that this is not cumulative, even with other rules that confer similar penalties). Magical Powers *Black Dart Range 12"/28cm. Dice score to use: 5+ *Compel Range 12"/28cm. Dice score to use: 4+ *Drain Courage 12"/28cm. Dice score to use: 2+ *Sap Will 12"/28cm. Dice score to use: 3+ *Transfix 12"/28cm. Dice score to use: 3+ *Your Staff is Broken! 12"/28cm. Dice score to use: 4+ Source *Main Rule Book,One Rulebook to Rule them All Category:Content A-Z Category:Enslaved People Category:Spirits Category:Lord of the Rings